


Loki vs Iron Man

by apyewackety



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Fan Comics, Fanart, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Tony's not too concerned. After all, this is the fourth time Loki's bested him this week, twice on Monday!
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Loki vs Iron Man




End file.
